powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Yuri Ibaraki
Yuri Ibaraki is a second year student of Criminology at Tokyo University and the current president of the Tea Ceremony Club and at night she uses the Demonbane to be vigilante. She lives with two siblings, an eldest and middle sister, her mother and a political journalist father. She attends the magic training secession held by Chichiru Shibakami at her inn every Friday. Yuri Ibaraki is the third chosen wielder of the Demonbane. Due to her embarrassment of her large breasts she wears unflattering clothing and a "breast-reduction" bra, which is really just a regular bra that's several sizes too small being sold by an unscrupulous Mei-li trying to make a quick buck. She is the first non-Wizard Saint and non-Celestial to nearly kill two Celestials, those two being: Yan Xianglian and Mei-li. When Yuri transformed for the first time, the Demonbane was seen visibly producing tentacles which crawled all over her body , and the kimono she was wearing seemed to be slowly "dissolving" away as the tentacles progressed, as though coming to contact with strong acid, all while mystical smoke filled the scene. Once the equipping of the Demonbane armour finished, Yuri was panting in an ecstatic fashion while her "most important bits" being clad in a metallic insect-like dark-blue carapace which covers even less than some of the microkinis, complete with a pair of ridiculously high Combat Stilettos. She eventually becomes a frenemy with Shikaoru Rie for Maxwell Payne's affection and is one of the few notable humans from Destiny City who has knowledge of the existence of the Demonbane and the Dark Realm. Many young women run up to her and asks if she could sign their breasts and let them see her Demonbane, but Shikaoru and Maxwell usually pulls her away from the mob of girls. Background Yuri was born in Tokyo, Japan on October 14, 2176. She is biracial; her father is a Russian political journalist, is Caucasian while her mother, Akiko Ibaraki, was a Japanese love hotel owner. Yuri was born with an eye defect in both of her eyes. She had a sister named Saya who, died in a car crash when Yuri was only five years old on December 25, 2181. Saya's kidneys and heart was transplanted into a girl named Aeryn Walker. Saya's organs were preserved, which allowed for both of her corneas to be transplanted into Yuri at Tsundere Hospital in Destiny City by a military doctor named Beak Lae Won around 2183 when she was seven years old. Unknown to any of the doctors, Saya's cells were highly evolved and began changing Yuri and Aeryn's genetic structure. As separation of the same species occurs, the two strains underwent different evolutions. At the age of 13, Yuri Ibaraki is an average Japanese high-school girl that lives the shopping district of Tokyo with her two parents and her two older sisters. She has been experiencing recurring nightmares about the Demonbane calling out to her. This is due to the secret that her parents are apart of Japan's Magical Warfare Division and the house that they live in houses the Demonbane, one of the many ancient living symbiotic weapons made by the three factions, sealed inside a magical high-tech container created by the Celestial known as Mei-li to contain it's raw power. Furthermore, her lineage keeps an unknown connection with the mystic artifact and the folklore of the Oni, hence explaining Yuri's strong attraction to the gauntlet, which is locally called "Demon's Hand". Ultimately on her fourteenth birthday, Yuri's life suffers a drastic change when she becomes the next bearer of the Demonbane, due to members of the Serpent Brotherhood attacking her school and unbeknownst to her the assassin Allikatt placed the Demonbane into her backpack inorder to force her to encounter it and use it to save her schoolmates. After that day she went missing from the face of the Earth without a trace for five months. One day the leader of the Foo Fighters, Shirō Dairenji, learned of her whereabouts on a transport battleship of the Serpent Brotherhood. Hans Bohgan is the captain of the transport battleship of the Serpent Brotherhood. His ship has received command to transport two female Jewels with compatibility with Demon weapons from Earth to the Scientific Research Colony, Titan. Hans and his crew were actually die-hard Comedian's Coffin extremists in secret as well. They have received secret instructions to brainwash the two young women and implant Akuma Worms inside of their bodies (the process also involved hormone injections that enlarged their breasts), during the passage from Earth to Titan. Luckliy Amelia Evans and her men was contacted by Shirō to save them from the transport battleship. When Amelia and her men stormed the battleship they were met with an unpleasant greeting as the brainwashing effectively made Yuri and Aeryn in feral monsters driven by (blood)lust. To save the lives of the civilian passengers aboard the transport battleship: Amelia, Major Emiri Misono, Second Lieutenant Faith Delluca, Chichiru Shibakami (who was also on the ship as a civilian), and Astraea Sears all teamed up to force them into the cargo hold where they opened the air lock and dropped them into space until the were pulled in by Second Mars' gravity. When the entered Second Mars atmosphere they crashed into the Research desert like two meteors, which killed hundreds of archaeologist and hostile native inhabitants, Aeryn was found with her Blood Sword around her inside of her wrist and Yuri's Demonbane was a tattoo of her chest; both had complete amnesia, not knowing who they were or what had recently transpired. They were taken in by a man named Kevin Bacon and had their memories restored by his wife, Rias Amicus (who is one of Sherria's memory vessels), they lived with him until Aeryn's twentieth birthday. Both girls parted ways as Aeryn had become a popular opera singer and Yuri continued her schooling while on Second Mars. Yuri graduated on her fifteenth birthday and went to Aeryn's performance. On October 14th, 2191, Aeryn performed in the Intergalactic Space Colony at Bacon Hall. Yuri, who also has her twin sister's cells, attended Aeryn's performance to wait until after the show to tell her the good news. While performing, Aeryn's transplanted cells strongly respond to Yuri's, causing Aeryn's mutated cells to fully take over her and awaken as a Celestial Eater. Her cells communicates with the audience's and orders them to produce excessive levels of ATP, causing spontaneous human combustion to all except Yuri and an unnamed girl who she was helping find her parents. Yuri gives chase as Aeryn runs off killing hundreds of security officials such as members of the Foo Fighters, Celestial Incident Management and Destiny Security Agency. As it would happen the girl's parents were evacuated and were safely returned to earth along with a majority of the passengers that were aboard the ship. Worried that the girl would panic, she took her to her home to help her recover from this traumatic event and relax. She bathed with the girl, which made her feel "lucky", despite not being the age to understand such desires. Two months later on December 24th, Yuri visits Tsundere Hospital to obtain a special semen sample. Yuri witnesses a black mass of people from the local mall enter the city water supply. She visits Dr. Hans again, and discovers that Dr. Hans has engineered special sperm for Aeryn so that she can create the Ultimate Eve. This special sperm had the father's mDNA added, which is what the sperm of the last Ultimate Eve lacked and caused it's death in Korea. Hans then spontaneously combusts and dies. Yuri finds Aeryn in a secluded penthouse suite at the top of the Grand Destiny Hotel, where the black mass has surrounded her, forming an impermeable shield to protect her and the Ultimate Eve while the Ultimate eve gestates in her. After several hours of failed attempts to attack Aeryn, the Foo Fighters asks Yuri to attack her from a chopper, as she is the only one who can get close without combusting. The plan works, but Yuri has to personally finish the fight on top of the Grand Destiny hotel beside a now-wrecked Statue of Destiny. Aeryn has dropped the maternal appearance in favor of a violent and organic one; she produces a dress of black metallic flesh and she forms what looks like a giant gun-swords to replace her previous black arm. This Aeryn eventually succumbs, however, she mutates further, now into a slick, ungodly combination of something nearly angelic and something sickeningly Demonic creature with dark blue arms, golden wings, and a sort of frame around her legs. Yuri defeats this Eve too. After this final form is defeated, she dies, and is reduced into the black goop she is capable of controlling. Despite that Yuri killed Aeryn, Aeryn still succeeds where her "sister" in Korea failed; she gives birth to the Ultimate Eve. Unfortunately for Aeryn, Yuri manages to kill the Ultimate Eve by exploding a nuclear cruiser. One day, while cleaning some shelves in the basement of her uncle's house, she spills a chemical on herself and her breasts grow three times their already large size and her eyes become silver. Recently she was sent on a secret mission to infiltrate a Foo Fighter hospital that has some shady things happening at night. The hospital, in question, has been invaded and overrun by the parasitic aliens known as the Breach, who has impregnated all of the pregnant women with Breach embryos to breed more Breach. After saving all of the women that she could, she was kidnapped and experimented on by the Dairenji Syndicate with the Oni-Virus and turned into a being known as Onihime, then she escaped from the facility and dashed all the way across a good portion of The Pacific and promptly thrashed almost the entire Foo Fighter carrier fleet under Shiro Dairenji control, which mission is to wipe out the home village of the Celestial known as Gremory. She was cured of the Oni Virus by Chichiru with an arcane magic item used in sealing rituals. Appearance Being of Asian and Caucasian descent, Yuri displays features from both her Japanese mother and her Russo-American father. This gives her a unique appearance as she has many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing blue eyes (turned silver from an accident in the chemistry lab at the University) and long, milk-chocolate brown hair, which she normally ties into a long ponytail. She has very fair skin and a small mole on her right breast. She is average height and curvy in figure, but do not be fooled by her large breasts; she is fairly agile, and while she's not exactly strong enough to lift tanks, she is by no means weak and unathletic. She is stronger and more athletic than her appearance let's on, both physically and mentally, as she tends to out-perform her fellow classmates. It is theorized that Yuri's body matured because her mutated cells awakened and were altered by the chemicals that she spilled on herself in the chemistry lab, and could possibly be biologically immortal. And even being only 15, could easily pass as a well-mature adult based on appearance alone. While on occasion she isn't too timid and meek to dress in anything fancy or revealing, Yuri has a casual, modest manner of attire. This is mostly due to the fact that it's not practical to enter the battlefield in shorts, skirts, and dresses (unless circumstances catch her by surprise). During school, she wears an highly unflattering, baggy sweater with black jeggings and a skirt. Her casual attire is usually brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful haori, but when she hangs out with her friends she wears a green shirt with a small white, sports bra underneath that reveals her a large portion of her midriff, and blue jeans with the Demonbane visible in her cleavage. When she goes on dates she wears a black cardigan, a white top and long cream-colored skirt. Shortly after her brainwashing and experimentation at the hands of the Serpent Brotherhood, her skin takes on a lighter pigmentation, which is a direct result of being implanted with Hans' parasitic worms. Her clothing at this time consists of a blue-grey nightie with a pair of navy blue panties on underneath. Body-wise she is physically capable of performing mystical techniques due to her ability to harness ambient magical energy for combat in conjunction with her Demonbane's power. Her training has also allowed her become a formidable warrior and tactician. Yuri, when transformed via the Demonbane, invokes the Sexier Alter Ego and Stripperiffic tropes. Many of her friends can't believe that those man-crushing thighs and gravity defying "assets" belong to a 15-year-old when they see her in her Demonbane armour. Yuri's left hand are covered with the original "claw" part of the Aeryn's gauntlet. Her eyes have black scleras and yellowish orange irises. Her second and Oni Goddess, true transformation gives her black and blue metallic Full-Frontal Assault microkini armor, and her eyes become purple and gold and her hair becomes white. Personality Yuri is very smart and easily excels in school; unfortunately, she is very shy, kind, timid, eager to please, she possesses a great inner strength, and often does not stand out in a crowd; She also has a violent side and a sharp tongue due to the Demonbane's influence. She is very polite, usually using honorifics when talking to people, and is also soft-spoken. Many might not notice it by glancing at her, but she has very large breasts-even that are even larger than Lynn Amicus' own! She tries to keep her huge breasts a secret by wearing unflattering clothes and keeping her arms crossed a lot--but she's not always successful in hiding them; they seem to have a mind of their own, much to Yuri's supreme embarrassment. She is somewhat perverted when it comes to girls as she is a lesbian due to Hans Bohgan's brainwashing. As noted by her closest friends, she can also be openly stubborn at times. However, she is also prone to feelings of resentment towards others. Because of her complex with her large bust she learned only one technique because other techniques causes her bust to bounce too much. She hates men who talk about her large bust size as her size are bigger then GG-Cup. When using the Demonbane she is under its influence, her personality changes drastically; she codifies the Orgasmic Combat trope to the T. She becomes noticeably much less reserved, and becomes very sultry and sexual towards those around her. She also shows a cheerful glee towards hurting others, mainly during combat where she giggles slightly or moans in ecstasy. Sometimes she talks about herself in the third person. She also becomes very interested in female orgasms, usually "pleasuring herself" when it's in control of the body when it's bored or in heat, and even becomes disappointed when Yuri doesn't have sex with Maxwell or Shikaoru. Furthermore, the Demonbane has scientific inclinations, and is driven to discover the biology, origin, and purpose of the Demonbane weapon series. Yuri's Demonbane discovers—by becoming impregnated by another Demonbane (with a Futanari host) named Ms. Stake—that a pregnant Demonbane will bear a normal, human child, and that Demonbane have no apparent means of reproduction. Despite it's lustful personality, Yuri's Demonbane is more logical and reasonable than many other Demonbanes. Powers Psionic Magic Transcendence- *Seal Magic- *Sakura Magic- Adaptive Power-Level- She can adapt to any power level even the Top Ranked Celestial due to the Demonbane being made to kill Celestials. Immunity Bypassing- She can even bypass all types of immunities when in her Demonbane armour. Control Negation- Yuri's Demonbane allows him to negate the effects of all types of mind control within its field of influence. Lifeless Continuation- Even when she's killed while wearing the Demonbane armour she can continue to fight until the Demonbane can gather enough magical energy to resurrect her. Psychic Nemesis- The Demonbane can cause a painful feedback when others try to forcibly read Yuri's mind. Supernatural Condition- She can channel her Demonbane's capabilities into her body, to accomplish superhuman feats by adding the Demonbane's powers to her own physical capabilities. This allows her to throw a rock around 450m with enough power and accuracy to punch a hole in another Demonbane wielder's chest. Outrun the fastest track runner in the Olympics and to take hits that would kill a regular person (she can tank a 7 Megaton missile). Her eyesight is also heightened beyond those of an normal person allowing her to see clearly in the dark as if it were day time. She can hear the quietest of mice and feel the slightest of vibration from seven feet away. Illusion Awareness- The Demonbane allows its user to see through any lie or illusion no matter how powerful. Weakness Strike- She can attack her opponent's weaknesses with simple attacks. Advanced Immune System- Due to the immense and incredible power of her highly mutated cells, particularly the Oni Cells; Yuri is immune to untold amounts of toxins and poisons as the Demonbane was made to resist even the most Ultimate Poison. Instinctive Relative Sense- Accelerated Healing- Demonbane wielders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain too much damage (they can survive a direct hit from a 7 Megaton missile), however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. Flight- By using the Demonbane's morphing ability to make wings she can gain the ability to fly and even keep up with Speedsters. Atmospheric Adaptation: Due to the scientist Hans' experiments on her mutated cells along with experimenting on the Demonbane, while in the Demonbane armour she is granted the ability to temporarily survive in outer space and to survive a fall from space. Aquatic Respiration: Due to the scientist Hans' experiments on her mutated cells along with experimenting on the Demonbane, while in the Demonbane armour she is granted the ability to breathe underwater and survive the increased pressure of the ocean depths. Energy Construct Creation- Demonbane wielders can use the ambient magical energy that is all around them to create solid objects such as walls or shields. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Equipment Demonbane Also, in a strange difference from most Demonbane armours deployments, Yuri's armor crawls up her skin and onto her body. When the Demonbane is activated, it enhances and augments her fighting ability, giving her a retractable blade on her right arm, and gives her six, whip-like attachments, which can extend to great lengths, from her hair. The armour has morphing capability and can become just about any weapon that she can think of. She can harden the Demonbaen's cells for offensive and defensive purposes. When Yuri is transformed to Oni Goddess mode's second form's full potential, Yuri loses most, if not all, of her control of her body and is filled with a strong, natural desire to love, fight and destroy. Thus, the Demonbane makes her an ultimately pure, killing weapon. The Akuma Worms that Hans implanted inside of her feed on any excess magical energy she circulates before she can use a spell, leaving her unable to even cast any in most cases. Due to them devouring it on a near constant basis, even Reiko is unable to tell that her sister is an actively practicing magic. They have grown within her for one year, turning into a nerve that has entangled throughout her entire body. It is suspended under normal circumstances without have an adverse effect on her body, but it will attack her nerves and use her energy to roam throughout her body while taking even more if it activates. Left on for half a day, they will drain her body of energy and start to consume her flesh as nutrition. As with any Magic Parasyte, it is painful containing a foreign substances in her body (such as antibiotics and medicines), but even more so with it entangling her nerves with its own and moving about. The worms also secret a special biological chemical that acts as an ultra powerful aphrodisiac and pain suppressor. Her Demonbane can be activated by her lust, which in turn causes her to lust even more as the worms and Oni-Virus in her blood become an aphrodisiac. It can be forcefully be activated with a specially made aphrodisiac of Yuri's own design just incase she needs to use it in a moments notice. As they devour her energy, she becomes more lustful and is forced to seek out supplemental energy, semen and/or blood. Techniques & Abilities Abilities *'Master Hand-to Hand Combatant': Due to Hans Bohgan's imprinting her mind and body with various sensations and new experiences, Yuri is at the peak of her physical ability and a superb hand-to-hand combatant, being able to combat armed amateurs, two other Demonbane users, and even the King of Conquest. She also has specialized Foo Fighters and Kawaii Five-0 training for active field duty, military policy, military safety protocols, medicine, combat, and armored fighting vehicle operation. *'Enhanced Endurance': Due to the Demonbane altering her body, Yuri has immense endurance, being able to withstand a gas potent enough to bring down a dragon god and could recover from its effects faster than its intended time. *'People Reading/Discernment': Yuri developed the ability to read people's expressions and intentions with ease as a result of her past experience with her oldest sister, Rieri Bishop. *'Linguistics': Yuri is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 10 different languages and after reading her father's favorite light novels series the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Yuri learn her opponent's' plans and strategies by asking their breasts. The Demonbane also grants the ability that allows the people listening to Yuri to hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. *'Superhuman Sense of Touch': Yuri's sense of touch is developed to the point that she can sense vibration like a spider on its webs. Her senses are so sharp, that she can detect a hollow area under a three feet thick solid steel floor by walking over it. *'Genius Level Intellect': With the aid of The Demonbane, Yuri has became very skilled in the fields of chemistry, criminology, genetics, and nuclear engineering. She also seems capable of mastering whatever she puts her mind to when she wants to. *'Enhanced Acrobatics': While not seemingly in the league of other Demonbane wielders (due to her large breasts) with physical enhancements through the Demonbane, Yuri has a great jumping and climbing ability, capable of jumping more than twice her height and landing safely from far greater. She is also a very talented at shimmying along thin edges with impressive speed considering the size and weight of her breasts. Techniques Due to her complex with her bust she does not want to learn techniques that cause it to shake around thus she only learned a few techniques: *'Oni's Ax Kick': The user lifts the leg high and then kicks the opponent from above. It can also be used directly without lifting it first. *'Palm Strike': Chichiru Shibakami taught her the basic movements of the palm strike. *'Jungle Savate': is a mixed martial arts technique championed by Ryan Jenet. It is executed by leaping into the air and giving the target a roundhouse kick. *'Kiss of Death': Yuri was taught how to use Hans Bohgan's "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of her target. Supposedly, unlike Hans Bohgan's version of the Kiss of Death, Yuri is quite excellent with a lot of potential for improvement in this particular skill. Yuri has remarked that her training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on her remarkable enough skill to exceed Hans Bohgan by a large margin. *'Desire Detection': The Demonbane grants Yuri the ability to sense the lust in "prey". The more hidden/strong the desire, the greater the lure to Yuri; like a moth to a flame. Many have noted that she is using it unconsciously. *'Oni's Bane': A special attack in which she releases a powerful beam of energy that can negate and reverse meta-level healing factors. *'Triangle Arm Choke': *Stealth Tactics: Yuri has also learned how to mask her presence from people. Weakness of the Demonbane Fire: Like all Demonbane, Yuri's Demonbane armor is really weak against fire, causing its surface cells to react in ways that cause functions to fail. *NOTE: Hellfire is especially good against Demonbane. Cold Water(?): Unknown if an actual weakness, the Demonbane is known to have discomfort when covered with cold water. *NOTE: Hot springs can temporarily enhance the overall capabilities of the Demonbane. High Pitched and Intense Sounds: Demonbane is also weak to intense sound vibrations. Ethyl Chloride: (For some odd reason...) Holy light: Nuff said Mistletoe: (For some odd reason...) Garlic ''': (For some odd reason...) '''Over Use: Over using the Demonbane will make the user suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result if she uses it too much, twenty-four hours is the longest amount of time that she can wear the armour. Chocoholism: She has an unexplainable addiction to Chocolate. Drug Addiction: At one point in her life, Yuri was addicted to aphrodisiacs and opiates due to how Hans and his men treated her and Aeryn during the brainwashing. *'Aphrodisiac Overdose': If Yuri happens to overdose on her special aphrodisiac, she will temporarily go into a feral state in which her physical abilities increase tremendously, but she himself becomes little more than a mindless monster that's in constant heat and looking for blood. Exposure-Generated Mental Illness: From using the Demonbane too much she has acquired mild nymphomania, mild Gymnophobia (fear of being seen nude) and mild Paraphobia (fear of sexual perversion). Iron: Just like mystical fairies the Demonbane is weak against iron. Truce With Nature: The Demonbane will not hurt nature, or the magical creatures thereof (beings who draw their power from the leylines of Earth, for example), of its own volition. Sentience: The Demonbane's sentience is distinctly alien; while it won't hurt /nature/, it has shown no such reluctance when it comes to humans, being willing to injure or kill them. Fortunately, Yuri has so far prevented it from killing anyone. *'Single-Mindedness': The Demonbane's drive to protect its host, lustful impulses, and spending most of its time in control of Yuri's body enjoying hedonistic delights, has been used against it on several occasions. Magnetic Shielding: Strong magnetic fields block the Demonbane's ability to track DNA. Dispelling The Armor: Dispelling the armor originally caused Yuri intense pain. As time has passed, however, Yuri has found the process getting easier. *NOTE: The less armour that she has on the stronger she becomes. Vulnerability to Ki: For some unknown reason the Demonbane is weak to Ki and other planetary based esoteric and vital forces. I.e. Mana *NOTE: The suit can also absorb small amounts of magic and psychic energy to mitigate damage from spells, magical items and psychic attacks. Restricted Mobility: Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Oni Goddess is unable to walk on her own, forcing her to rely on her powerful long range attacks and short range Flash Steps. *NOTE: The more she uses her Oppai Beam and Control Lights abilities the smaller her breasts get allowing to combat enemies with great speed and agility. The larger her breasts the stronger and more durable she is. Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Yuri is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and high caliber bullets due to her Demonbane Armour being incredibly Stripperiffic. *NOTE: Yuri is incredibly durable do to the various augmentations done to her body. Blindness (formerly): During a fight with Stheno, Yuri was forced to blind herself with a basilisk's venom. Her eyesight was eventually restored by Xuan Nu's familiar's magic cooking. Radiation Bombardment: The Demonbane is vulnerable to being weakened by radiation bombardment, a weakness very often exploited by her rival Demonbane wielder, Allyson Pavia, who is able to weaken or even make the Demonbane disengage. However, the Demonbane has acquired a degree of immunity to this weakness. Furthermore, this is usually only a weakness if she is exposed during her original form. Adrenaline and Sexual Desire Suppression: Adrenaline and serotonin reuptake inhibitors and can be administered via syringes of a special titanium alloy, aiming to revert the transformation. Amplified quantities can accomplish this purpose. However, Yuri has also withstood substances intended to sedate and kill her libido many times before. Increased Metabolism: When the Demonbane is activated it causes the wielders' to operate at full capacity which cause their bodies to work overtime. However, this almost always results in the Demonbane wielders having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies (eating a lot of semen and food). *'Malnourishment': If a Demonbane goes hungry, Yuri will lose great part of her strength and healing abilities, making her severely weak and more easier to kill. If She fails to feed it, she will develop PMS symptoms, and she will develop cold or flu-like symptoms. Heart Destruction: A Demonbane wielder can be killed if her heart is stabbed, destroyed or (possibly) ripped out. *NOTE: Though it's not likely as the Demonbane can regenerate from nearly all types of damage as long as it has magical energy to use. Sexual Energy Dependence: Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal intercourse; sex replenishes the Demonbane the fastest and the most efficiently, especially if she doesn't have any sexual stimulation for three days. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet